


A Dispairless School Life

by Need_More_Noot



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Celeste is kind of a bitch but we still love her, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Hajime and the Sudent Council have talents, Hajime replaced Junko as Class 78’s 16th student, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Ishimaru Q&A thing, M/M, Multi, Non-Dispair AU... At least for now, Sexual References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Need_More_Noot/pseuds/Need_More_Noot
Summary: In a reality where Ultimate Bitch Junko Enoshima somehow hit the dust before any of her Dispair nonsense could begin, Makoto and the rest of Hope’s Peak try to live normal school lives... however being Ultimates, this doesn’t come to pass.
Relationships: Eventual Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Eventual Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Eventual Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Nidai Nekomaru/Soda Kazuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 12





	1. (Relatively) Peaceful Times

**In a world where the Ultimate Bitch Junko Enoshima died because of a car crash (Thanks Nagito), Japan, and the world at large, found hope in an ever increasing dispair thanks to Hope’s Peak staying open when it was needed most.**

* * *

Rustling with the soft, cyan sheets of his bed, Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student, suddenly woke up thanks to his forehead thudding against his bed frame. Groaning at the now throbbing pain his head was subjected to, Makoto looked over to the tiny, irritating blue clock which was playing a tune which was somehow both peaceful and trauma inducing.

**[06:00]**

He  _ really _ wanted to just sleep in today, however, this is only his second week at Hope’s Peak Academy, and he didn’t want to look like a slouch. So, begrudgingly, he rose up from his bed with his weak legs and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

_ Man, I must be the most boring person in this school. _

After finally getting dressed and tying his sneakers, Makoto was surprised to hear someone knocking on the room to his door. Surprised by that, Makoto walked towards the door, the knocking becoming more furious and repetitive. When he turned the doorknob, he heard a small huff coming from the other side of the door, giving him an idea as to who was waiting for him.

However, his guess ended up being wrong. Instead of some well built, red eyed teen who’d always stand like he was in a military camp as a soldier in training, he saw someone he  _ did not expect _ at all. The red hair with the small beard, the dozen piercings, and the distinctive white jacket made him unmistakable.

“Oh! Hey Leon.” Makoto sighed in relief at the Ultimate Baseball Player, which caused Leon to slightly perk up. “I kinda expected Taka to be the one here, but then I remembered that he isn’t going around people’s dorms this early so-”   
  
“Yeah, he’s actually out at the nearby mall with Mondo right now.” 

“Wait really! He didn’t seem to be the type to really go out with friends to me… especially with someone like Mondo.” 

“Yeah, I know, real shocker… y’know, maybe they’re going out on a date or something, I mean, Taka definitely isn’t straight and Mondo is one of those kinds of guys, so maybe they’re out there doing something  _ really sleazy _ .”    
  
The grin on Leon’s face was big and full of perverted intention, and Makoto felt his face turn somewhat red at that face. But before he could dwell on the topic any further, he heard the subtle sound of heels clicking down the checkered hall. Turning around, he saw those large twin-drill pigtails which sealed the fate of any man or woman who dared to challenge Celestia Ludenburg, the Ultimate Gambler, to any kind of game.

“I’m still surprised that the kid whose very existence is so forgettable that he was only scouted by Jin Kirigiri because of pure luck to befriend the baseball player with the appearance of a 13 year old who has some serious issues with repressed homosexuality. But surprises are what make any game enjoyable.” She hid her tiny mouth behind her hand as she let out a small giggle.

_...What on earth? What kind of roast is that? _

“Now if you two will kindly get out of my way, I must get my tea.” 

“This early?”   
  
“Yes. I got woken up by the sound of a good for nothing pest obsessed with shitting toying around with that stupid shark toothed enginner, so here I am.” She didn’t hold back, which was both refreshing to Makoto and somewhat shocking. “Honestly I really wish that our rooms were soundproofed, would make sleeping in this academy a whole lot easier. Now I do believe that I told you two to mo-”   
  
“Fine. Whatever you say, bitch.” Leon stepped back, motioning for Makoto to do the same. So, respecting his best friend’s wishes, Makoto stepped back, allowing the goth girl to briskly walk past them to the cafeteria.

“Oh yeah! I forgot the reason I came to get you. Chihiro, Kazuichi and Chiaki wanted you for something. Forgot what it was though.” The brief flash in Leon’s eyes for some reason made Makoto feel relaxed.   
  
“And here I thought it was because you wanted to give me a kiss.”

“Is that an offer?”   
  
“NEVERMIND! Where are they?”   
  
Leon quickly caught on to Makoto’s attempts to keep the conversation on topic. “Oh yeah, they’re in the Library.”

“Uh, THANKS!”

“So uh, you got 50 or so minutes still before breakfast so…” Leon made a shooing motion with his hands towards the giant gate which was swinging inwards, almost like it was inviting Makoto to head into the school.

“Well… Seeya!”

Makoto decided that he had enough of the awkwardness and made a mad dash towards the school. Running through the same checkered halls, he saw a few of his classmates who were up early. For a brief moment, he saw Yasuhiro, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, crying and bowing on the floor while Mikan, the Ultimate Nurse, was wrapping bandages around the head of Toko, the Ultimate Writing Prodigy. When Makoto reached the red carpeted stairs, he saw one of the Student Council members. Sosuke, whose Ultimate Talent was still unknown to the brown haired boy, was wiping away some dust on the staircase. Makoto stepped aside so that the redhead could do his dusting in  _ relative _ peace, although Sosuke did shoot the Ultimate Lucky Student a glare once he got up to the second floor.

_ Why is it that getting up two flights of stairs has suddenly become a challenge for me!? _

Briefly lamenting his decrease in physical strength, Makoto couldn’t help but let a sigh of disappointment out. But he couldn't lament for long, as a familiar voice called out to him.

“T-Thank you for coming Makoto.” The small, feminine voice Makoto heard belonged to Chihiro Fujisaki, the Ultimate Programmer. His tiny body was a welcoming sight as Makoto tried to distract himself from his physical condition.

“Sorry I was late Chihiro! I came as soon as I heard that you needed me but I’m guessing that I’m still late…”

“Oh no it’s fine, don’t worry.” Chihiro cracked a warm smile as he gestured for Makoto to enter the library.

When Makoto entered the library, he was hit with the smell of cinnamon emanating from the room. Honestly, Makoto thought that it complimented the warm, brown and yellow colors of the Library, which overall made the library feel very homey in a lot of ways. There was a table which had dozens upon dozens of boxes on top of it. And at the corner of his eye, he saw Souda, the Ultimate Engineer, standing to the side with Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer, scratching his head in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

“WHY DID WE GET SO MANY DAMN COMPUTERS!? Geez, if my boyfriend wasn’t busy with his run or whatever it was, we’d be done with these boxes already.” As Souda continued to complain, Chiaki tugged on the engineer’s jumpsuit.   
  
“Kazuichi, Makoto is here.” As Chiaki said that, she put her hood over her face like a blanket.

“Oh yeah! Hey Egg!”

God I hate that nickname.

“Oh hey Souda, Chiaki. What’d you need me for?”

Gesturing at the boxes, Souda grimaced. “Well you must’ve seen this when you walked in so take a guess.”

_ Oh boy. _

“Yeah. And we drew straws as to who would help us… at least it wasn’t Nagito.” Before Makoto knew it, Chiaki handed him a tiny box filled with around 10,000 ¥.

“Please, this is all I have. Help us.” Her glare was determined and Makoto couldn’t help but shed a tiny tear at the sheer, fiery determination in Chiaki’s eyes as Makoto took the tiny box from her hands.

“Alright. LET'S DO THIS!”

It took them only mere minutes to realize just how many boxes they had to unpack. Each box had a couple dozen books within them, or massive, almost outdated, computers which could’ve killed someone if they so much as lightly tapped a person’s head. Chiaki and Chihiro were lost among the sea of brown and black boxes, and Souda looked like he was about to scream his head off.

“This was harder than trying to defeat the Flamelurker…” Chiaki gasped somewhere in what Makoto now dubbed the Square Sea of Dispair.

“GODDAMN IIIIIII-”

But before Souda could finish screaming, an announcement rang out through the room.

**“It is now 07:00m please head to the Cafeteria for breakfast. Thank you all for being such wonderful students. I, Jin Kirigiri, hope you have a pleasant day.”**

_ Oh no. _

“We gotta go. If we don’t, we’ll get chewed out by a member of the student council… or worse… Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”

Everyone had a collective shudder when Taka was mentioned. He was really pleasant to be around, and was really compassionate for his schoolmates… but at the same time, if you so much as speed walked in the hall, he’d be beyond furious.

“And we still got some more of these stupid boxes to unpack…” Souda slouched down in a defeated pose before beginning to cry.

“One of us is going to have to sacrifice ourselves in order for everyone else to get to breakfast on time.”   
  
Chihiro’s words rang loud and clear throughout the Library.

If that’s the case then…

“I’ll do it.” As Makoto said that. Souda and Chihiro immediately dashed through the boxes to the door leading out of the Library. Souda even managed to find Chiaki and drag her with him, much to her objections.

_ … _

“Thanks a lot guys.”

* * *

Note For This AU #1: Hajime Hinata found out during his time at the reserve course that he does in fact have a talent. His talent is that of the Ultimate Therapist.

* * *

Makoto was just barely able to stagger himself into the Cafeteria. He couldn’t even remember the last 35 minutes, as to him it was all just a blur. Opening the door, he was welcomed by the somewhat wholesome sound of teenagers screaming and plates clattering against food.

To his left, he could make out Souda smiling and posing with his boyfriend Nekomaru, the Ultimate Team Manager. The two were kind of an unexpected couple, as everyone thought Nekomaru would go out with Akane but that ended up not being the case. Along with the two lovebirds, Mahiru, the Ultimate Photographer, was facing her camera at the two, a small yet heartwarming smile was on her face. To Makoto’s right, he saw Chiaki talking with Hajime, who initially wasn’t even a part of the main course of Hope’s Peak until he suddenly found his talent as the Ultimate Therapist in the reserve course. As such, Hajime was put into Class 78 as the 16th student, despite the fact that Hajime was older than everyone else in said class besides Hiro.

And while Makoto was taking in the wholesome sights around him, he didn’t notice that someone was sneaking up on him with a rolled up newspaper. So when said newspaper connected to Makoto’s head with considerable force the suddenly unlucky student could only kneel over.

“YOU’RE 35 MINUTES LATE!!!”

_ Oh. It’s just Taka. _

“Sorry Taka!” Makoto was trying to explain why he was so late. However the noises of the Cafeteria were drowning him out. However, he was thankful for Leon’s sudden intervention.   
  
“Hey hey calm down Taka.” Leon’s words were somehow capable of calming the Ultimate Moral Compass from continuing his barrage of swats.

“Oh uh… I’M SO SO SO SORRY MAKOTO! I may have overreacted on my part.” Taka was bowing down, and Makoto noticed a few tears streaming down his eyes.

Coughing to snap the two back to their senses, Leon pointed towards the other people in the Cafeteria.

_ Oh no… they’re all staring at us. _

Awkwardly sliding to our table, the three of us breathed a sigh of relief as the Cafeteria shortly returned to its traditional state.

“Hey Makoto.” Sayaka, the Ultimate Pop Sensation, was always the first one to greet Makoto whenever he entered the Cafeteria.   
  
“Yo Naeggi!” Of course that meant Hiro was nearby, considering he’s the only one who calls him that.

“Did you get enough sleep?” Aoi, the Ultimate Swimmer, chimed in. She always concerned herself with her classmate’s sleep for some odd reason.

“Uhhhh…”   
  
“Hey Makoto.”

And just like that he realized that Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective, was staring at him, a slight smile formed on her face as she slide him a plate of pancakes. “You forgot to grab yourself breakfast so here you go.”   
  
“Thank you!” Makoto felt a bit of relief as he started to destroy the pancakes, unconcerned with Leon’s growing nervousness.

“Wait… crap. Can someone give me the syrup.”   
  
“I GOT IT!”   
  
“Alright Makoto.”

Both Kyoko and Leon reached for the syrup, which surprised the Ultimate Lucky Student. But what was more surprising was that, when Leon actually grabbed the syrup, the two of them glared at each other. Makoto could hear Byakuya, the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, give a small chuckle at their sudden competitiveness.

_ Geez, if this is how the rest of the year is going to play out then I’m worried about my chances of survival. _

He took another bite from the pancakes.

_ Well, whatever direction it goes, I know it’ll be a wild ride. _

* * *

”Hey Reserve Course students of Hope’s Peak Academy. It is I, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I am here with one humble request... PLEASE SEND US YOUR QUESTIONS! Your questions will allow us to show the outside world what it’s like at Hope’s Peak, and could also allow us Student Council members to find areas of Hope’s Peak to improve. So, at June, we’ll be answering all of your questions. THANK YOU for indulging me and I hope to be able to answer some of your questions.”

“Don’t forget the other thing.”

”Oh yeah, the producer of Kiyotaka and Mondo’s “Ask Us Anything” has something for us to tell you regarding their previous fanfic... it’s going to be put on hiatus until this one is complete. Thank you for understanding.”

”As if anyone cares for that though.”

“Bro, we must be respectful here. Anyways, hope you all have a good school life and we hope to see you again!”


	2. Opportunities Abound (Part One)-What The Hell Is Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this one was originally just going to be a shitpost. But now it’s going to actually lead to something so... yeah why not?

“My my Leon, what kind of website are you looking at right here?”  
  
Teruteru’s sudden appearance at the rooftop of Hope’s Peak made Leon freeze. The gentle breeze that was originally there was suddenly replaced by a frigid and aggressive wind which would’ve sent the baseball player flying away at a heartbeat. He knew he should’ve just gone home and not risk Ishi, let alone the Ultimate Chef, catching him gazing at two oily me-!

“So are you going to answer my question or am I goin to have to scream for the Student Council to come here and give you some mighty fine detention you gorgeous bastard?” Teruteru whispered that into Leon’s ear with a tone so sensual that it made Leon cringe. The smaller man was so close to his ear that even if the redhead pushed himself into the gate like some hermit, he’d still smell that rotting breath of his. It also made Leon feel anxious due to the chef’s reputation for doing stuff like peeking under the skirts of his classmates or trying to touch the asses of any man who came into contact with him.

_Oh you fucking bastard, you’re trying to blackmail me, aren’t you?_

“...So what if I’m looking at some hentai!? It’s not like you’re any moral paragon of virtue.” Leon had to restrain himself from shouting at the man, as he could hear the sounds of his best friend Sayaka talking with… _Makoto_.

“First things first, I’m surprised that you’re whisperin. I mean, even if your crush could hear you screamin… along with that Maizano chick he hangs out with, I’m still surprised that you didn’t chew me out.” Leon couldn’t do anything else besides lower his head in shame.

“Second of all, why hentai of all things. You’re exchanging notes with Hifumi or somethin?” And that was the killing blow. Any words Leon would muster up as an excuse would be meaningless now.

“...Well I-I-I-”

_Just give up man. This isn’t like your parents where you have to face the belt or the backhand. This is just one of your friends._

“I just happened to find the site and… well now here we are.”  
  
_Damn it. Is he even gonna believe that? I mean it’s the truth but STILL!_

“Eh… good nough.”

“Huh.” Leon could only struggle to let that escape his system. The way his face quickly went from ashamed to shocked was like that one time he saw Byakuya get a piece of some bizarre liquid to the face because of that bomb with the note that said “A Love Letter to Master” or whatever it was.

“Hmmmmm… I have a challenge I want to propose now.” Teruteru’s smile was wide and sly, like a hyena staring at its prey.

“I am not giving you a blowjob.”

“Not what I was gonna impose, but I wouldn’t have minded that.”  
  
“Go jump off a cliff.”

“Now now, the challenge I want to propose…” Teruteru suddenly stood up on a box Leon hadn’t noticed was there and cleared his throat.

“I want to propose… THE ULTIMATE BARA HUN-!” Leon clasped his hands onto Teruteru’s mouth, trying to keep the small chef from speaking any further and, therefore, tarnishing what little reputation Leon had left.

“You fucking moron! What were you planning on doing you IDIOT! Don’t you know what would happen if we were caught saying stuff like this?!” Leon was barely capable of containing his rage. Foam was oozing out of his mouth as the chef desperately tried to get the stronger man’s hands off of his mouth.

On cue, the metal door leading to the fifth floor swung right open, and out stepped a familiar spiky haired friend of Leon’s.

“You two were already caught when you started to talk about such filth.” Ishi burst through the door and pointed his fingers squarely at the round chef on a box.

_Ishi… why now?_

“Oh hey Kiyotaka! What brings you here? Hopefully not the-”  
  
“It’s because you were running in the halls. Only criminals and perverts run in the halls.” Ishi always shared his opinions, even when it got him into a negative disposition with others.

“Now... “ Ishi started to blush like a mad lad. Honestly, Leon thought Ishi was kinda hot when he was embarrassed, as it allowed Leon to see a more gentle side of the man without having to get yelled at or change his name to Mondo Oowada. “What’s this about bara?”  
  
“Oooooooooo, so the hall monitor has a pervy side eh? My oh my that is some fascinatin information~!” Teruteru held his hand to his mouth at a barely disguised attempt to remain surprised.

“SHUT UP! I’m just doing this for resea-”  
  
“For research purposes? Mmm, that’s what they all say.” Ishi looked dejected after hearing those words exit Teruteru’s lips. It was honestly sad seeing Ishi like that. For the few weeks the two men have known each other, he’s learned that the guy is incredibly emotional. He’s listened to his passionate rants about his fantasies of marryng Mondo, and hears the pure self loathing coming from his voice when he talks about how incapable he is of admitting to his feelings. Hell, he’s seen the dude cry because he couldn’t afford new clothing for himself because of how poor his dad is.  
  
He wanted to just rush up to the guy and hug him. However, he didn’t get up when he saw another figure walk onto the rooftop. The red hair made him think it was Sosuke, which just made him even more anxious, but that’s when he noticed the skirt.

_Wait a minute… MAHIRU!?_

“Wow, didn’t know the Ultimate Moral Compass indulged in such stuff. Guess he isn’t so moral after all.”

_Oh that has to have hurt Ishi’s feelings…!_

“However…” She raised her finger towards her lips. “I guess everyone has that side of them, so I don’t hold it against you.” 

Ishi perked up. “So you’re interested in this too?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Who would’ve thunk it. The lesbian _does_ in fact have a thing for guys after all.”  
  
“Teruteru that’s not what a lesb- You know what, nevermind.” She winced at the comment Teruteru just made, and even Leon couldn’t help but cringe at it. 

“I’m simply interested because an assignment I have to do involves the evolution of different media types. Primarily photography, as per my Ultimate Talent, however stuff like drawing is also included with that, and I believe that looking at this stuff could potentially widen my perspective on the subject.”

_What a lair._  
  
“Now _that’s_ an excuse.” Leon couldn’t help but give out a small chuckle.

“Now what are the rules of this challenge?” Ishi’s words were direct and on the point, and a fiery, determined glare in his eyes formed.

“There’s really only three rules to it. One, it has to be bara, no yaoi. Two, you cannot have anyone assist you with findin it, let alone allow them to be aware of what we’re doin. And three, you must get the Ultimate Piece of bara before Friday. How’s that?” The smirk on Teruteru’s face grew wider and more sinister.

“Alrighty then.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
“That’s fine by me… and hey, don’t tell Hiyoko this. GOT IT!”

“Fine by me madam. Your secret is safe with Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef. Now, why don we do a sort of pinky promise?”  
  
“What do you mean?” Ishi staggered backwards in surprise.

“Why not. I mean it’s not gonna harm you Ishi.”  
  
“...” Ishi looked apprehensive at first. However, he furrowed his brows further, making him look like he was pissed when, in truth, Leon knew he was happy.

The four of them had made a deal. A deal which, if any of them broke it, would cost the four of them their lives. 

And mere minutes later, Mahiru, Ishi, and Leon were called to the Student Council room. 

_Teruteru you bastard._

* * *

Something to note:Hope’s Peak in this setting has a different layout than the Hope’s Peak of the main games.

* * *

Leon, Mahiru, and Ishi were all sent to one the student council room where Sosuke was waiting with a displeased look on his face. Leon couldn’t help but lean back onto a nearby wall. His ass was somewhat uncomfortable with this arrangement, but the fact that he was probably going to get yelled at by the student council already was doing that. Mahiru just sat down on a nearby chair, while Ishi stood up with a few drops of sweat on his face.

“So what’s this about a challenge?” 

“Well, you see Sosuke we were-” Ishi quickly hushed himself when he saw Sosuke’s gaze relax at the three of them.

“Listen, I already know. I was just being rhetorical. Now…” The other redhead placed a finger on his chin. “You guys won’t be facing any punishments for the talk, just as long as you don’t actually do whatever it is the contest was. However, I am curious about something, Kiyotaka.”  
  
“And whatever may that be, Sosuke?”  
  
“Why did you even offer yourself up for this? I mean, for someone with the title of Ultimate Moral Compass, it’s kind of a bit… amoral.”

Ishi took a deep breath, and Leon couldn’t help but step forward to protect his friend.

“Now wait a minute-”  
  
“Well, to be honest, I’ve been thinking…” Leon stepped back as Ishi began his confession. While Leon still felt concerned for the hall monitor, he also felt a bit of curiosity stirred in him about the very subject he was going to talk about.

“I feel like my world view has been somewhat limited with how I was raised. And now that I have friends and even someone I-I…” Ishi took another deep breath as his cheeks became visibly red. “Well anyways, I feel like opportunities like those would allow me to truly understand my friends, even if it conflicts with my title as Ultimate. Though that doesn’t mean I won’t uphold morals, like how Leon needs to STOP LEANING ON THE WALL!” And once that was said, the redhead in question could only give a haphazard apology and scratch his beard.

“Ah I understand that feeling all too well… I might have an idea for the three of you.” The other redhead gave off a subtle smirk which the Ultimate Baseball Player could only just shudder at.

“Why don’t you and Leon wear some of the suits I make? And then afterwards, Mahiru can take photographs. How about that?”  
  
“HUH!?” Mahiru, who up until now remained silent, gawked at the request Sosuke brought up.  
  
“You design suits?”

“Why yes I do. After all, it’s the reason I’m at Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Tailor.”

_So that’s his talent… I wonder why he wouldn’t tell us about it, like it was some sort of secret to be kept locked up._

“So are you all fine with this arrangement?”  
  
“Yeah… I guess I’ll do it, you bastard” Leon couldn’t keep that last part shut, despite knowing that Ishi would react with a bit of anger towards it.  
  
“Language…”

“ALRIGHT THEN! I think we should do this tomorrow, what do you say?”  
  
Everyone just silently nodded in agreement at it.

“I’ll see the three of you tomorrow then.”  
  
_Well, that didn’t go the way I thought it would… to be honest I’m kind of relieved, but he has to be hiding something._

_Wonder what that is?_

* * *

Something to note: When I originally posted this chapter, apparently I forgot to write this bit so this is for a late chapter edit.

* * *

_Wait a minute... how long have I been in this damn school?! I had plans with Kazuichi over some movies!_

**[17:00]**

_DAMN IT FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK I AM SO LATE!!!_

Leon made a mad dash towards the staircase, ignoring Ishi’s cries for him to not walk in the halls. He didn’t care about something like safety, he was too busy trying to formulate an apology to Kazuichi in his head. He had already reached the second floor when suddenly he thudded into what can only be described as a brick wall.

”Leon, are you okay?”

_That deep voice..._

Staring right at the befuddled redhead was Sakura Ogami.   
  


Leon wanted to bow on his feet and beg for his life as the Ultimate Martial Artist staring right at him lent her hand in an attempt to assist what she probably saw as a sobbing mess of a person.

”SAKURAIAMSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRYIDONTEVENHAVETIMETOSPACEMYWORDSTHATSHOWSORRYIAM!”

”Just relax Leon. Clearly you’re troubled by something so...” Lifting the now destroyed Leon up on his feet, Sakura gave a tiny but confident smile at him. “What’s wrong.”

”Well, I was supposed to meet Kazuichi an hour and a half ago because we were going to go to his place to watch some movies since his dorm doesn’t have a TV with a DVD player. However, due to... some stuff, I ended up staying in school for way too long and now he’s probably mad at me and I can-!” 

“Relax, Leon.” Sakura placed her hand on his chest in a weird effort to comfort him. He didn’t even realize that he was hyperventilating.

”Geez... I’m such a dumbass...”

”DON’T SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF!” as soon as Leon heard that, he felt the force of a semi truck hitting his head with an intense fury.

_WHY ISHI!?!?!_

However he tried, he couldn’t verbalize his thoughts as Ishi grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pressed him against Sakura, almost like the hall monitor didn’t realize that she was there.

”Don’t ever call yourself a dumb... butt. YOU ARE INTELLIGENT! You just need to put in effort for that to show that. Putting yourself down just because of a few mistakes is unacceptable! You need to have more confidence in yourself.” Ishi let go of his grip on Leon’s jacket, which finally allowed the man to move around.   
  


“Besides, cursing is unbecoming of a student of Hope’s Peak.” The spiky haired man finally looked at Sakura and took a step back. “Oh hey Sakura. SORRY FOR NOT NOTICING YOU!”

”It’s fine Kiyotaka.”

_Geez woman. I wish I had your chill._

”Anyways Leon, I heard all about your predicament and have decided to help you. Are you certain that Kazuichi is still at his house?”

”I don’t know. I mean he told me he’s staying there for the night anyways so... probably?” The confusion in Leon’s voice made Ishi frown a bit.

”GOOD! Now, do you have someone to take you there?”

Leon put his left hand on his other arm in shame. “I don’t really have that good of a relationship with my parents. And I don’t want to inconvenience Makoto so... no.”

”Well then why don’t you ride with me and my dad?”

”WAIT A MINUTE!” Leon backed himself into Sakura, who didn’t even move an inch, in shock at the mere suggestion of riding in the same vehicle as a police officer. “Don’t you usually ride with Mondo... and also why _do_ you leave the school everyday, I know you sleep in the dorms with everyone else.”

”First, it’s because he has a gang meeting. Second, I usually have him ride me to my father’s house so I could do stuff like cook for him. After all, my old man can’t really do stuff like that. Third of all I can see the concern on your face when I suggested that. Unlike with Mondo, you’d be fine being in the same car as my father.” Ishi gave a thumbs up which honestly was more surprising than anything Leon has gone through today.

“Are you going to accept the request Leon? I mean, it’s not going to be too much of a challenge for you to run there if you’re so easily capable of running down to here from the roof.”   
  


_...Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine._

”I’ll do it.” Leon’s unenthusiastic response didn’t seem to do anything to the Ultimate Moral Compass besides making him crack a wide smile and give out a laugh which made Leon feel better about his situation.

_Man. Mondo has really good taste for him to pick someone like Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Like fuck man, he’s just way too kind for his own_ _good._

Snapping him away from his thoughts was the light tap on his forehead from Sakura. Obviously she wanted to tell him something, so he turned around to face her.

”I’m just going to say this to you Leon. I’ve seen his father before... Good luck.

_Good luck?!_

”Uh, Sakura... what does that mean?”

”You’ll see soon.”


End file.
